


Drunken Words (posie oneshot)

by Josettepark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josettepark/pseuds/Josettepark
Summary: Josie goes to pick Lizzie up from a party but instead finds a very drunk Penelope Park





	Drunken Words (posie oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic soo I’m sorry if it isn’t that great!! I hope you enjoy

It was Friday night at the Salvatore school and per usual there was a party going on down in the woods where the students held most of their secret parties. Everyone was in attendance except Josie Saltzman, she opted to stay in and work on an essay for the week ahead, also it was her job to go get Lizzie whenever she needed in case she had too much to drink.

It was 1:30 am and Josie receives an incoming call from Lizzie

"Jo! You should come and hang with everyone for a little bit, please!" Josie was surprised to hear that Lizzie actually wanted her to come hangout when usually her twin didn't even notice she wasn't there.

"Anddd also I need you to help me get Raf's attention, he's been flirting with some trollop all night and hasn't said one word to me"

There it was. She knew it was too good to be true.

Josie rolled her eyes "Okay Lizzie... I'll be right down"

Josie took off her collared uniform shirt and threw on a hoodie, she kept on her school skirt that she had been wearing all day. After all no one would even notice that she was there so she paid no mind to her attire.

When Josie arrived, the party was in full swing. The wolves were playing an intense round of beer pong, the witches were casting spells that turned their vodka shots into different colors, and the vampires were sitting together playing truth or dare. She spotted her twin sitting with 3 other girls and Raf was across from them. Lizzie was clearly trying so hard to get his attention that it made Josie roll her eyes.

She began walking towards her sister trying to think of a way to help her out, but just as Jo was about to call out her twin's name she was interrupted by an all too familiar voice

"Jojoooo!"

Oh no. Penelope. Josie reluctantly turned around and made eye contact with the brunette who had stolen her heart about a year ago and then shattered it 11 months later. She was completely hammered.

"Josette Saltzman! what on earth are you doing here pretty girl?" Penelope asked while trying hard to keep her balance

Josie took in the sight of Penelope for a moment, she looked really good and Josie tried not to notice it

"I came to get my sister, why does it matter to you?"

Penelope rolled her eyes so hard they went back into her head

"Of course!" She yelled "always caring for Lizzie..."

"Penelope, how much have you had to drink?"

"Ohhh just a little lot" Penelope giggled

Josie stood there contemplating the situation. She had only seen Penelope wasted twice before, once on the night of the schools semi formal when they both got drunk together and woke up with pounding headaches and then once the day after they broke up

Penelope started walking towards Josie when she tripped but Josie quickly caught the smaller girl and lifted her back up, Josie brushed some hair out of Penelope's face and tucked a piece behind her ear out of instinct

Penelope smirked "I think I just fell for you" she laughed very pleased with herself for the joke

"Very funny Penelope.." Josie realized she was holding tightly onto Penelope's waist and quickly let go but still keeping one hand on her arm so she didn't fall down

Penelope looked up at Josie with a completely smitten look in her eyes

And maybe it was just the alcohol that was causing Penelope's smitten look, but Josie secretly loved the fact that even after they broke up Penelope still looked at Josie the same way she always did, like Josie hung the stars in the night sky

"Are you gonna be able to get back to the school? you can barely walk and it's really dark out here"

Penelope leans forward and rests her forehead against Josies and whispers "aww does someone still secretly care about me?"

"No" Josie quickly answers pulling back, knowing very well that wasn't true. "I just don't want you to die on my watch cause I'll be left responsible for it"

Penelope laughed knowing Josie was lying "Whatever you say jojo"

A wave of nausea suddenly came over Penelope. "Oh god, I think I might be sick"

Concern rushes over Josie's face "okay I'm taking you back to the school right now, you need some water and something to eat to settle your stomach"

Josie puts Penelope's arm over her shoulder and snakes her hand around Penelope's waist to keep her sturdy. She pulls out her phone and sends Lizzie a text telling her she's sorry but isn't gonna make it cause she isn't feeling well. She would deal with Lizzie's wrath in the morning.

"Okay we are gonna start walking back, if you feel like your gonna throw up just tell me and we'll stop" Penelope looked up at Josie with glassy eyes

"Your such a sweetie" the response made Josie smirk and roll her eyes

They started walking back but had to stop every 10 seconds because Penelope swore she was going to be sick.

As they were slowly making their way back Penelope stops in her tracks and looks up at Josie

She had a strange look on her face, something between adoration and confusion, Josie couldn't pinpoint it

The taller girl had a puzzled look on her face wondering what P was trying to say and right then staring into Penelope's big green eyes that Josie had fallen in love with all that time ago, her heart began to beat a little faster but she had to remind herself that they weren't together anymore

Penelope's drunken words break the silence between them

"you are so fucking cute you know that Jojo"

Josie stifles a laugh at the girls confession

"Your adorable little chubby cheeks I just want to pinch _alllll_ the time and your pouty little lips I love them and don't get me started on your giant doe eyes and I know I shouldn't be saying this cause we aren't together but I can't help it"

"Okay Penelope I get it... thank you I guess" Josie secretly loved this but she would never admit it

After 5 more stops and 10 minutes of Penelope explaining what she loved about every last detail of Josie's face to Josie, they finally made it back to the school and into Penelope's room, Penelope was one of the few students that didn't have a roommate and she liked it that way because back when they were dating Josie practically lived in that room with Penelope. Now the room that was once radiating with love and warmth just had a somber feel to it.

Josie sat Penelope down on her bed and started taking her party clothes off to put her in something more comfortable

Penelope started laughing and Josie looked down at her confused

"it's been a hot minute since you undressed me"

Josie blushed remembering the intimate times that they had shared in this exact room but then quickly snapped back "Penelope stop, your drunk and you can't sleep in these clothes, plus you smell like a mini bar...not everything is sexual" Penelope rolled her eyes

Josie was unbuttoning Penelope's shirt when the drunk girl grabbed Josie by her hoodie and pulled her down to her level, faces only inches apart, Josie could smell the liquor on Penelope's breath and also Penelope's expensive Dior perfume that Josie grew to love. It smelled like home

Jo secretly reveled in the closeness between them for a moment and then looked up, sober eyes meeting drunk ones

"Penelope... what are you doing?"

"I just want to look at you, I miss your face I miss being close to you, I never get to be this close to you anymore" Josie could see the tears starting to form under Penelope's glassy eyes

Josie could feel her heart sinking. Even though Penelope broke her heart and Josie had been putting this front of hatred up for so long, she still couldn't bear the sight of Penelope crying. She is the only person who has ever seen Penelope cry at the school. Penelope was a completely different person around Josie.

Josie first caught a glimpse of Penelope's soft side when she caught her cheering up Pedro and giving him a hug after he fell and scraped his knee when she thought no one was looking.

"Pen, hey don't cry it's okay, I'm here, I'm right here" she reached out and gently wiped a tear that was falling from Penelope's eye and kept her hand resting on her cheek cupping her face.

"I know but you hate me Jo, and I'm so sorry that I ever caused you pain, I hate myself for it" the words felt like someone was stabbing Josie in the heart

" _Penelope_..." Josie said in a hushed way that sounded like a prayer, she tucked a piece of perfectly curled hair behind P's ear "I don't hate you, I could never hate you no matter how hard I try, I know I act like I do and I'm only saying this cause you aren't going to remember it but I'll always care about you"

Penelope gave a drunk smile and the tears began to stop flowing "oh thank god, it's been eating me up inside but I just haven't shown it because you know...big bad Penelope Park has no feelings" Penelope lightly laughed at this and fell back onto the bed giving into exhaustion

The Penelope Park that everyone at the Salvatore school knew and the Penelope Park that Josie Saltzman knew were 2 polar opposites

Josie smirked and rolled her eyes because she knew this was absolutely not true, Penelope did have feelings. A lot of them. She was secretly such a softie, but Josie never told anyone this because she didn't want to ruin Penelope's bad girl reputation

Jo looked down and noticed Penelope's eyes struggling to stay open, she squeezed Penelope's hand "okay since we got that out of the way, let me finish dressing you so you can get some sleep"

After Penelope had been changed into comfy clothes, Josie tucked her into bed and gave her a glass of water "drink this please you need it"

Penelope drank some water while spilling some out the side of her mouth, Josie couldn't help but laugh. She handed the water back to Josie and lay down closing her eyes.

Then Penelope drunkenly mumbled

"Thank you, baby"

The word immediately caught Josie's attention.

_baby_

She hadn't heard it in so long. Penelope used to call her that like it was the only name she knew back when they were dating, and oh did she miss it.

She knew Penelope had no control over what she saying at the moment but it still made Josie's heart flutter.

Jo leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Penelope's cheek, she felt Penelope softly smile

Josie got up and turned the lamp off and began walking out of the room

"...Josie" Penelope was drifting off to sleep

"I love you"

Josie turned around and smiled, knowing Penelope would have absolutely no memory of this

"I know Pen" Josie whispered " _I love you too_ "


End file.
